sustwatermgmtfandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable Water Infrastructure
Water infrastructure systems nationwide are rapidly aging, with 23 percent of systems classified as in "very poor" condition, and nine percent of systems as "life elapsed" (Johnson Foundation at Wingspread, 2012). In other words, many pipes and treatment plants are already beyond their effective lives. Increasing consumer demand coupled with unpredictable climate conditions necessitates the replacement of traditional water infrastructure systems with those built around flexibility with the incorporation of sustainability measures. This wiki page provides links to various reports and publications that address the growing problem of aging water infrastructure, and the need to invest in a sustainable system that will serve populations' water needs now and into the future. Sustainable Water Systems: Step One- Redefining the Nation's Infrastructure Challenge In their report Sustainable Water Systems, The Aspen Institute provides the following definition of Sustainable Water Infrastructure: "The 21st Century definition of sustainable water infrastructure includes the traditional man-made or built infrastructure components and the natural infrastructure, such as rivers, lakes, streams, groundwater aquifers, floodplains, floodways, wetlands, and the watersheds that serve or are affected by water and wastewater systems." This report was published following multiple meetings hosted by The Aspen Institute, which involved various experts and professionals in the water utility industry. The report provides a set of ten policy recommendation for managing water in the most sustainable manner, including redefining "water infrastructure" to include natural watershed infrastructure. Burried No Longer: Confronting America's Water Infrastructure Challenge In the United States alone, upwards of $1 trillion will be needed over the next 25 years to restore and expand existing water systems in order to maintain current levels of water service. And postponing the investments only increases costs, as illustrated in the graph extracted from the report Buried No Longer: Confronting America's Water Infrastructure Challenge, produced by the American Water Works Association. Emergency repair of system failures and increasing costs of labor and supplies are just two examples of ways in which the problems get more expensive if left unaddressed. The report discusses in detail the problem of aging infrastructure, as well as the costs of addressing the problem and how these differ by region and system size. Charting New Waters: Financing Sustainable Water Infrastructure A report published in January 2012 by the Johnson Foundation at Wingspread, Charting New Waters: Financing Sustainable Water Infrastructure, discusses the funding gap in upgrading and replacing degrading water infrastructure and outdated technology, and explores the various financing options for addressing what has become a very pressing issue, both at home and across the globe. In its discussion of "sustainability," the report emphasizes the need for flexible water infrastructure systems that can respond to unpredictable and rapidly changing conditions, and establishes 11 basic principles for sustainable water infrastructure management. Water Tight 2012: The Top Issues in the Global Water Sector As its name implies, Deloitte's report, Water tight 2012, explores the future of water management on a global level. The report succinctly covers the collective challenges faced by water managers, including growing demand for a finite resource, water pricing, climate change, and sources of funding for needed infrastructure improvements. Common threads among these three articles include the importance of investing in sustsainable water infrastructure NOW as opposed to delaying necessary upgrades, as well as the unique opportunity for water utilities to step forward as leaders in sustainability, promoting a new standard for business. Practical implementation of sustainable and efficient business practices by water utilities will minimize impacts on the environment and keep water rates as low as possible for customers.